pacifica_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Khurdan
Khurdan 'Etymology' Khurdan is literally "The Host" in its original meaning. It was little more than a word to distinguish Khurdans from all others, prior to becoming a term for a national identity. 'History' Since the begin of civilization until the 1000s AD, the Khurdans were a nomadic horde. They aquired a reputation of powerful and merciless warriors and are believed by most anthropologists to be a product of the famine that worked as accelerator of natural selection. They started to gradually settle in modern-day Khurdan, defending from and, in 1200s, completely eradicating nearby Mezari civilization. They've found their first permament cities by then, Tashrussa being one of them, on top of the old Mezari capital. The Khurdans continued to settle further westward until in 1400s, Ymatro Khan emerged, uniting them under his authority and leading them to conquer what we now know as Westlands and Volyga League. He also fought the Aluni crusade to take Halycon, which prompted the All-Father Cult to enter a covenant with the Aluni Trinity Church. Alas, in early 1500s, Ymatro Khan died without an heir, fragmenting Khurdans unto their previous state. His empire gone, the Khurdans came to slowly set over to settled way of life. The Westlands were married into the Esdragon empire. The Volyga League, with Halycon at the helm, came to attempt to compete with colonial powers, managing to secure part of Kligon Confederation and, in 1700s, Community. In 1600s, a Khurdan Alliance emerged. It was a mutual defence pact meant to protect against foreigner expansionist powers, able to threaten both Khurdan way of life and Halycon. It centralized and decentralized as the situation required, with there sometimes being no enforcing authority. Other times, a chancellor was elected to respond to threats. In 1800s, the Khurdans retook Westlands from Esdragon and absorbed it unto an Alliance. Both Westlands and Volyga League managed to industrialize handily, with partial industrialization ongoing at the rest of Khurdan. Its vastness and output, prompted Khurdan to become an export economy. World War 1, however, has sank the Khurdan customers into war. Although the military industry benefitted, and the vibrant mercenary market was essentially depleted by Rasians (due to them buying out all 200 000 combatants), whilst Khurdan Alliance stayed neutral, the post-war situation saw a stagnation on approach, followed by global recession. Crashed global economy dragged Khurdans down with it, whom fell to infighting and revolutions: The Young Khurdans, a nationalist movement, came to power in the south of the country. They wanted a centralized Khurdan, led by a powerful Sovereign. The North and the East, were subdued by the social-revolutionary Sallathan Union - an attempt to merge Khurdan individualism and traditional economic structure with syndicalism. The Alliance retreated to the West and Volyga, but had to deal with the constant insurrections as well. But by the 1936, the power struggle died down. Attempted collectivisation by more authoritarian Sallathan Union elements led to the famine, over a million of deaths and revolutionary socialism being forever discredited in Khurdan eyes. The North and East rejoined the Alliance, with The Young Khurdans deciding the struggle was futile and that it was time to come to the table. The deal they made, reunified Khurdan, ended the Young Khurdan movement and commenced the further centralization of the Alliance, culminating ultimately in formation of the Empire: A Young Khurdan dream, fulfilled. At WW2, the Alliance, wanting to broaden their international standing and fearful of Teutonic expansionism, prompted to deploy its massed and well-equipped armies to defend Homestead Union from Gruklin. With the combination of naval and paratroop invasions, they managed to wrestle Homestead Union away from Gruklin and take the fight to Xelha. At cold war, the Alliance opted for peaceful coexistance with Esdragon, coming to far-reaching economic relationship with it. What little consumer goods were given to Esdragon populace, they were mostly made in Khurdan. The Khurdans also came to secretly influence the Esdragon gentry in favor of free market ideas. After the end of cold war, the Alliance saw itself appeasing the unification movements further and further. Concluding the future belongs to global and interconnected economies, they set out the foundation to Khurdan being once again a workshop of the global trade. In 2005, after lots of turmoil, the Alliance summoned its first Plenum and elected Tashrussan autocrat, Kubalei I, into the office of Khurdan Sovereign (Emperor) Kubalei's policy marked the wide-scale and long-termed development project to get the East, South and North reindustrialized after the economic turmoils. His crowning achievement in connecting Khurdan to world economy was being admitted into The League, a trade alliance that opened up exceptional amount of markets and opportunities. He also pushed for closer relations with Old Ras, resulting in perks given to academia, trade and a gain of influential ally, that is Old Ras. 'Geography' To the West, there are lots of mountains. To the center, there are lots of steppes. To the East, there are lots of forests. -geography map here- Geographic divisions Volyga League Westlands South North East 'Demographics' -pyramid here Population 202 000 000 -rest of stats here- Language Khurdan (100%) Halyconian (10%) Rasian (1%) Communal (0.3%) Vaherian (0.2%) Caridan (0.2%) 'Government' On top of the governance, is the Emperor. He has complete control of the executive side of governance, having full authority over how is his cabinet ran. He can also edict the new laws. That does not make him a dictator, however. He is elected by the Plenum and can be unseated by it. The laws he makes can be contested by a territory, with Khurdan Supreme Court making a final call. The Presidium The Presidium is the Emperor's cabinet and extension of his executive authority. The Emperor alone has a full say about how is the Presidium formed, what it consists of and who heads its departments. The Plenum The territorial, military and economic leadership of the former Alliance. There are 125 plenary members; 100 territory representatives, 10 economic leaders of the country and 15 military representatives. It is a legislative body of Khurdan, that convenes each five years. Its laws cannot be contested by the Supreme Court but still have to be approved by the Court and the Emperor. The Supreme Court The only governance branch, that is fully and directly elected by the citizens. It has full authority over Khurdan courts and is to see to it that the territorial and sovereign-level laws, comply with the Khurdan Empire Founding Document. Khurdan Empire Founding Document The constitution of Khurdan. It defines the rights and duties of the Emperor, Plenum, Courts and Citizens. Foreign Relations Alliance with Old Ras Alliance with Esdragon Alliance with Vranhenberg Alliance with Svezjacael Alliance with Inxin Membership in The League Military Khurdan arsenal boasts high quantity of dated gear, dogged and motivated personnel, as well as very high budget (318 billion ADN for 2018), used to improve and mass-produce the newest designs of weapons, missiles and armor. 'Economy' With the K/Y ratio of 34%, Khurdan is a large export economy. 'Culture' Khurdans value self-sufficiency, determination, robust morals and adaptability. 'Infrastructure' With Westlands and Volyga League being fully developed, large-scale efforts are made to make the North/East/South infrastructure match that of the West. Category:Nation